Lobotomy
by Pichicha123
Summary: All I can say is that, I have many, many ideas for this story.
1. Prologue

**Pichicha: Hello everybody its me again!**

**Danny: Yeah, with yet _another_ Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover.**

**Beast Boy: Dude, like, shouldn't you be working on your other stories?**

**Pichicha: First: for the record, I'm a girl not a _dude_, Second: I know, I know, its just that this ideas keep popping into my mind! I have other 20 ideas going around my head right now!**

**Robin: Which is one of the reasons why you almost flunked the whole year, you multitask and never pay attention, do you have ADD?**

**Pichicha: Yep! Anyway let's get started! Starfire could you be a dear and give the disclaimer?**

**Starfire: It would be my pleasure-clears throat- Pichicha123 does not own us.**

**Tucker: And dude, I'm thankful for that! You can't even have a fish without it dying in, like, two weeks.**

**Pichicha: Hey! That's not true! My 'fish time alive' record is three weeks.**

**Sam: Jee, that's a real big difference.**

**Pichicha: (sigh) Fine, lets go on to the prologue.**

**Danny: And people, please read the author's note down below the actual writing.**

**Sam: Its important.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Many of you must have come here to find out what Lobotomy means (and if you already know then...), well here is the general definition:

Lobotomy: is a neurosurgical procedure. It consists of cutting he connections to and from the prefrontal cortex, the anterior part of the frontal lobes in the brain. Yeah, I would not have been able to understand that either if I hadn't seen lobotomy in Sucker Punch, yeah. For those of you who didn't understand (and if you did then...) this is how I see what they do in lobotomy, they cut the memory neuron on the front side of the of the brain by stabbing the skin right next to the right eye of the subject with a chisel. The result is complete memory loss so the person can't remember anything at all and therefore the patient is left n a nub blank state, like being sedated all the time. Now you must be wondering, why the hell I am boring you with this school stuff in summer vacation and in _fanfiction_ which is the place that we all use to get as _far _away from that?

Well, I'm telling you this because lobotomy is, besides the title of this story, a great part in the story. Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I need you to vote so that I can get the plot in this story clear:<strong>

**One of the characters in the story will get lobotomized, more specifically Danny, please vote, this might change the very ending of the story.**

**A) Danny is lobotomized and is sent to live with the titans so that he can learn to fight again.**

**B) Danny is sentenced to being lobotomized because of how dangerous he could be and is sent to live with the titans so that they make sure he doesn't escape.**

**C) Danny is lobotomized, he gets lost and is walking aimlessly around the roads when the titans find him.**

**D) Danny is sentenced to being lobotomized and runs away bumping into the titans at some point.**

**E) Give me an idea were Danny is lobotomized.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pichicha: Hello!**

**Danny: You are writing on this _again_?**

**Pichicha: Yep! Let us get to the writing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

A young boy with raven black hair and sapphire eyes sat quietly on a hospital bed. His eyes were blood shot, his body trembled slightly as he stared at the glowing cuffs tightened around his wrists. He had just gone through a great tragedy that had left him in shock for a few days, the he had just snapped and cried his sanity away. Nothing mattered anymore, it was with that thought in mind that he had tried to kill himself and ended up in a hospital. He forced tears back and closed his eyes as the memories of what had happened on the last few days came to life.

_Everything was on fire, blood was splattered all over the ground. The young boy stood in the middle of it all. His body was covered in blood, a lot of it was his friend's and family's who were sprawled on the ground around him, but most of it was his, there was a large gash on his chest. Sirens could be heard in the distance, two rings went up and down his boy as he fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground..._

_A judge sat high and mighty at the front of the room, a jury sat on the side of the room, and some other people sat on the back. The boy sat on a smaller platform beside the judge's, his hair now black and his eyes now a washed out sapphire jewel color. A lawyer was in front of him a stern look on his face._

_"Kid, I am going to ask you this again, and this time I want you to answer me, did you or did you not over heat the sauce container at the Nasty Burger restaurant?" He asked, the boy didn't raise his head or eyes, after a few moments in which he seemed to be having an inner debate he answered._

_"N-no, not directly, it happened during a battle, I crashed into the heater and didn't notice when it got to close to the container." His voice trembled as he spoke. The lawyer nodded._

_"How do you pledge?" The lawyer asked, the boy tensed, and lowered his eyes, but then ever so slowly lifted his head and answered._

_"Guilty."..._

_The young boy had just been let out of his trial after much debating in which his guardian Vlad Masters had intervened and saved him from having to go to prison. The by was currently in a limousine riding to live with his guardian. In front of him sat the Red Huntress, She was wearing her armor, but he could see her face through the glass on it, she had a hurt expression on her face._

_"Why Danny? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Danny didn't turn his gaze from the window, after a few seconds he lowered his eyes._

_"Because I didn't trust you to be able to get over your anger towards me enough to realize that just because I'm not all human that doesn't mean I'm not the guy you became friend's with, and seeing you as you are right now, I believe I was right, I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, but I don't feel guilty for it either." He said..._

_Danny sat in a large room, he held a small blade on his hand. He stared down a t it, a sorrowful expression on his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He placed the blade against his wrist and sliced his flesh as a sob escaped his lips. He hissed and grimaced at the pain he felt. He lay down on the ground calmly, tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes determined to let his blood shed completely. A few minutes passed in which he lay in the ever growing puddle of blood, then the door began to open._

_"Master Daniel, dinner is LORD OF MINE! MASTER VLADIMIR HELP!" The old butler ran out of the room screaming for help. A few seconds later Vlad stormed into the room eyes wide with terror. As soon Danny on the floor he knelt down and began to bandage Danny's wrists. He picked him up and ran down the stairs. He carried him into his limo and told the driver to get to the hospital as fast as he could..._

_Danny lay on a hospital bed with a tube that sent blood into his system attacked to his arm. He was weak from blood loss, which prevented him from being able to do anything, his thoughts were going around his head lazily, then there was that voice that continously spoke to him and taunted him._

_You idiot, you thought you'd be able to get rid of the pain by committing suicide? You'll never be free of the pain! You are such a pathetic fool. it said. Danny moaned and shook his head lightly._

_"N-no, that's not-"_

_You are worthless! A worthless pathetic half breed who isn't even strong enough to live! Or maybe it was the opposite, you wanted to protect the world from what you will become!_

_"Stop it, I am not going to become that."_

_Fool! You cannot stop it, it is your fate, learn to live with it! After all, ten years from now when the world is at your feet, you have to make a good powerful impression, don't you think?_

_"Stop it!" Danny cried, his hands flew to his ears, the voice cackled cruelly._

_Perhaps, since I am here, I could help enlighten you, after all, you need to know how to bare with pain and guilt, after all, you are the one who is going to be responsible for the deaths of so many..._

_"NO!" Danny cried in pain, then the images of his family and friends slaughtered on the ground clouded his mind. He screamed and kicked trying to get away from it all. Nurses and doctors ran into the room asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't answer. Then the image switched an he was suddenly being held down by GIW agents to a cold metal operation table. Danny screamed in terror as they began to strap him down, he then narrowed his eyes and they glowed brightly shooting a laser beam out. He shot the doctors off him..._

the boy opened his eyes, a devilish look in his eyes and a sadistic smirk on his face made the nurse by his side tremble. He smiled at her tilting his head, her eyes widened , she quickly removed the syringe she had been holding into his arm cleaned the wound left.

The boy chuckled sadistically as his sapphire eyes flashed neon green.

_Let the end begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Please keep voting, the fate of the whole story counts on you doing so <em>AND<em> if I hurry up posting the next chapter, so I need you people to vote!**

**A) Danny is lobotomized and is sent to live with the titans so that he can learn to fight again.**

**B) Danny is sentenced to being lobotomized because of how dangerous he could be and is sent to live with the titans so that they make sure he doesn't escape.**

**C) Danny is lobotomized, he gets lost and is walking aimlessly around the roads when the titans find him.**

**D) Danny is sentenced to being lobotomized and runs away bumping into the titans at some point.**

**E) Give me an idea were Danny is lobotomized.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I wrote, please feel free to PM me if you think my story could use a little help or if you have an idea, please PM me to tell me about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The sedative that was injected into his arm had taken effect quite well and he had slept throughout the whole trip to the asylum. Yes, after the little incident with the eye beams the doctors had managed to sedate him. While he was unconscious the doctors had decided that he was "mentally unstable".

Then a social services lady had spoken to Vlad and had somehow convinced him that it was the best thing to do. And so, here he was, in a wheelchair being taken away to be put into a strait jacket and into a room with many pillows.

The nurse taking him was a pretty young woman in her 20's. She had straight blonde hair, large blue eyes, and milky white skin. She wore the traditional nurse uniform, however it fit her too tightly and her skirt was quite short making every lump in her body stand out. She walked around and wobbled like goose in a parade, she had obviously gotten the smallest size she could fit into to look "sexier". Danny smirked and looked up at her holding back a chuckle when she suddenly stopped and posed with her legs positioned and a hand to her hip pretending to be interested on a clip board on the wall.

Danny watched in amusement as a man on a waiting area nudged another guy and pointed towards her. She noticed and waved, then kept going. As they went down an empty hall she gave a happy sigh and smiled to herself.

"Excuse me miss, but what do you hope to accomplish by doing that little leg show of yours?" Danny asked. She stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"W-what?" She asked in shock. Danny rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

"I asked you, what do you hope to accomplish by doing that little leg show you did over there? If you ask me, you just look downright desperate, was the tight uniform the only reason why you joined the asylum staff?" Danny asked calmly.

"Nobody is asking for your opinion, as for what I expect to achieve by doing this is to find a handsome guy to love." She said.

"Seriously? All what's going to happen to you is that you'll end up a sex toy for some sicko." Danny said.

"What do you know? You are just a kid! What's more, you're insane!" She argued.

"True, true, however just because I'm a kid that doesn't mean I can't have had experiences that could teach regular people like you something, I might be crazy, but I can assure you I'm definitely not stupid" Danny said a neutral look on his face, she made a face and huffed.

"Whatever, the sooner I get you into your room the better, now shut up and enjoy your last minutes of freedom kid." She said, Danny raised an eyebrow at her dark tone but shrugged it off. Finally they got to his room; the nurse lady took him into the room roughly by his arm and told him to take off everything but his underwear.

He obeyed, reluctantly, and then she took out a uniform. The uniform was one of those cheap things that could have been knitted of a table cover thingy, it was a one piece loose uniform, like one of those long sleeved prison uniforms they make people wear in jail only that blue.

On the front left at the chest and on the back it had a white badge that read "#3243445" and on the left top sleeve it had the asylum's logo. The nurse lady threw in a pair of tennis shoes before taking his clothes and leaving. Danny put his uniform and shoes on and slid down to the ground with a sigh. He sat with his back pressed to the wall and with his legs pressed to his chest; he hugged them and hid his face into his knees with a sigh.

A few hours later he was still in that position, when the door opened. The sound of fancy shoes walking maliciously into the room alerted him of someone else's presence in the cell. Danny didn't even bother to look up; he already knew who it was.

"Hey Vlad." Danny said quietly, he lifted his head and looked at the pillowed wall. Vlad knelt beside him.

"Hello Daniel, I see you are settling quite nicely, have you made any friends yet?" Vlad asked. Danny snorted.

"I just got here Vlad, I barely had a conversation with the nurse and that only earned me a creepy last remark." Danny muttered. Vlad smirked.

"It's your first day here and you already got into a fight with a nurse? Something tells me this is going to be interesting." Vlad said a smirk growing on his face. Danny growled and scooted away from him.

"Shut up, I'm not your lab rat that you can test stuff on!" Danny muttered in irritation. Vlad chuckled darkly.

"And I suppose that this is all my fault? You might be forgetting that it isn't me the one who is hearing voices Daniel." Vlad hissed into his ear, Danny flinched and scooted even farther from Vlad.

_He has a point you know_

Danny shivered as the voice was triggered. It seemed as though it always came when it was least needed. Vlad chuckled as he realized what was going on.

"Well, it seems I have triggered it have I, now do me a favor, what is it saying?" Vlad whispered into Danny's ear. Danny flinched trying to scoot farther away but was unable to as the wall was right there to prevent him from getting any farther.

_Oooh! It seems you are between the wall and the fruitloop! This ought to be good._

Danny closed his eyes and Vlad smirked.

"Tell me, what is it saying?" Vlad whispered, Danny opened his eyes that were now neon green.

"It… It's saying… that… you are a fruitloop bastard!" Danny said finally looking up, his face showing such passionate hatred. Vlad's face heated as he stood up in indignation Danny followed to show bravery.

"How dare you! I am your guardian and therefore you legal parent! You will do as I say! Do you understand me?" Vlad asked as he grabbed Danny's arm forcefully, Danny shook his head at him.

"No, you will _never_ be my parent, you might be my "guardian" but let me tell you, you will _never_ match my parents." Danny said angrily.

"Believe me child I know that I will never match Madeline, however, I can assure you I am much better than that moron of your father was, I would have never left my ghost portal open so that my children could get hurt." Vlad said smugly.

"You are right, you would have probably slowly and painfully turned them into what you and I are, my father wasn't brilliant, but he easily out matches you, you will never be my-"

SMACK!

Danny staggered back his head thrust to the side his eyes full of frustrated tears. He backed up until he was pressed to the wall, he kept his head to the side to where it had been thrust. Vlad approach him maliciously and chuckled darkly, he put his hands on the wall cornering Danny in his arms.

"You don't speak to me that way understood; believe me Daniel I could hurt you so badly that you would not be able to blink, but I won't, this place should teach you all the things you need to learn about respect." Vlad said, he grabbed Danny's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Good night Daniel, I shall come back in a few weeks, until then…" Vlad backed away and left the room locking the door in his way. Danny released the breath he had been holding and sunk down to the ground as tears streamed down his face.

_This ought to be an interesting experience indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I have many ideas for this story, thank you for your ideas and support, review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! So how's it going! Hopefully you all reviewed to my story! Please tell me about what you think, Oh and by the way, I need a beta reader who can help me with an Animaniacs fic. **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Danny sat at one of the many tables in a large dull gray room in the institute. Other patients sat on other tables either sulking or doing something else. Danny himself was staring down at a chess board with a spacey expression on his face.

He was still groggy from the drug that had been injected into him the night before. It had been a month since he had arrived, and frankly, the place still hadn't made much of an impression on him, and Vlad hadn't been very true to his word, he hadn't seen him since that day in his cell, but he wasn't complaining, the more time the fruitloop took the better for him.

He sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes. Suddenly one of the woman at a table on the far side of the room gave an enraged scream and through the table to the side forcefully succeeding in dropping the chess game on it. The young teenage girl that had been playing with her stood up in anger and with enraged screams both of them preceded to grab each other by the hair and pulling hard. Two male nurses ran to get them both away from each other pulling them apart rather forcefully.

They struggled in their grips trying to get away to no avail.

"Let go of me you bastard! I can take the old bitch!" The girl said. The woman turned red and struggled even more against the man.

"Old! Why you little! Let go of me you oversized ape! I'll show you who's old you little motherfucker!" The woman yelled her eyes glowing white.

"Oh yeah? Come on you old hag, show me what ya got!" The girl yelled her eyes glowing red. Danny stared at the scene with a neutral expression as did the other patients. He had learned that this was no ordinary asylum, this was an asylum for super powered people, from ex-Justice League members to homeless bums from the street to off the rocket villains, this place could contain anything, just last week one of the new super villain inters had tried to get out causing a really big explosion at his cell, but nothing he did made any difference.

The two girls threw the men off of them and began shooting rays at each other flying around the room wildly. Suddenly Danny found himself being grabbed by his arms and being pushed hurriedly towards the exit along with the other patients. Danny looked up to see a young blonde nurse that was grabbing him, he distantly registered that this was the same nurse of a month ago.

But at the moment, he was too drugged to care, finally they arrived at the end of the corridor, the lady let go of one of his arms and pulled him to a wheel chair rather roughly, she sat him down and quickly strapped his thin arms to the arm rests.

Danny kept his gaze lowered, there was something about this asylum that made everyone nub and submissive, on the first days he had been rebellious and lashed out at the doctors, he didn't want they're help, he wanted to be locked up, he deserved none of their help and had fought them all the way through the first few days of treatment, but now… he just felt like his soul had been plucked out of his body, or what was left of it anyway.

The woman pushed him hurriedly down the corridors. He recognized the route and gave a resigned sigh as they pulled up to the room where visitors were. The nurse pushed the door open with her foot and pushed him in.

It was a square white room with a small wall and a large window separating the two sides of the room, just like those they had in jail for dangerous criminals. He found it very fitting since he was a murderer.

He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He had little interest in whatever Vlad had to say and would have rather stayed in a strait jacket than be there with him. Only, it wasn't Vlad who had come to see him.

"Phantom, it is so nice to have you with us today!" Danny froze, that wasn't Vlad. He slowly lifted his head and stared. Two men in white suits and a boy about two years older than himself in a colorful custom stood at the other side of the glass.

Danny stared at them with ice blue eyes. The nurse had left and he was still strapped in. He couldn't face through the restraints because of the collar around his neck that would neutralize his powers and gave whoever had the control the ability to shock him.

And that man on the man that had spoken had it hanging from his neck, Danny noted dully.

"We are sorry to interrupt your daily activities but"

"Cut the crap." Danny snapped. This seemed to startle both agents. The boy merely narrowed his eyes crossing his arms and glaring at Danny in a most vicious manner.

"Excuse me?" The agent's stare hardened replacing the sickly sweet expression that had just been there.

"I said 'cut the crap'; I don't need you kissing my ass right now, just get to the point and tell me what you want." Danny tilted his head to the side, his sapphire eyes glaring at the GIW agents. They shared a glance before their stances straightened and their faces lost the friendly looks, now all business.

"Fine, here's the deal: In the last couple of weeks ghosts have been attacking cities at random, we have managed to contain quite a number of them but they just keep coming." The agent pressed a button on table and the restraints on Danny's arms disappeared, he opened a small glass door and slid a file through it.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this but grabbed it and opened it anyway. Again he raised an eyebrow at the contents. It seemed that in just a few months the town of Amity Park had been reduced to little more than ruble, there were photos to prove it.

Then there were photos of various super heroes attempting to subdue various ghosts and then photos of them failing miserably or finding a way to subdue them enough for the GIW to come and get them. The former was apparently more common than the latter.

Danny raised his eyes and stared at the boy sitting in front of him. There was a picture of him and his team the "Teen Titans" fighting an ectopus and failing miserably. It was rather pathetic. But also he noticed that there were only photos of GIW members getting creatures into large containment cells, never actually fighting them.

Danny gave a light sigh and threw the file unto the table, leaning back on his chair.

"So, what have you got to say?" The agent spoke in an accusing tone. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I think you people really are pathetic." Danny sighed.

"Excuse me?" The agent said for the second time that evening.

"You heard me, how long have I been in this place? Days? Weeks? Months? And you already have a ghost invasion rolling in on you? And you, beaten by and ectopus, that's not very professional seeing as ectopuses are barely level two ghosts." Danny smirked at the agents who seemed on the verge to pull their ecto-guns on him.

"So what do you suppose we should do?" the boy, Robin, finally spoke up. His voice was calm, but it had a sort of commanding seething tone to it that told of a person with a short temper who by the why did not like the situation he was in but was trying to cope with it as professionally as he could.

Danny sighed, his eyes boring into them with a disinterested expression.

"Well obviously if this many ghosts are suddenly popping out of nowhere either a) there is a huge natural portal to the Ghost Zone somewhere around those areas that are being attacked or b) some evil fruitloop has somehow managed to create a ghost portal to the ghost zone and is somehow commanding an army of supernatural goons or lost control of them and now is somewhere probably dead." Danny spoke in a monotone.

"So if that's the case what do we do to stop them?" The agent saw he was on a roll and took full advantage of it. Despite them being a huge organization focused solely on the paranormal the GIW was never really that good and their knowledge on the subject was minimal, focusing on how to destroy the entities rather than understanding them or at least understanding how they can be destroyed.

Maddie and Jack Fenton had been their leads whenever they had needed anything of that nature, and with Jack Fenton's eager nature it had been easy enough to gain information without any payment. However with the Fentons dead the only actual leading expert on the supernatural was their only living child, who also happened to be their murderer.

The GIW had been reluctant to ask the schizophrenic fourteen year old for help, after all the boy _was_ Phantom which decreased his level of credibility on their standards, not to mention that it had cost them a fortune to get past Masters lawyers to see the boy, but desperate times called for desperate measures and taking the Boy Wonder with them had been one of those very desperate measures.

The only way they were able to get through was if a local hero was willing to accompany them, and since the asylum Daniel Fenton was stationed at was at Jump City, a city patrolled by five teenagers, the boy wonder had been the next best thing to an adult.

It had taken quite a bit of persuasion on the GIW's part to get the teenage hero to help them arrange a meeting with a murderer, but in the end it had probably been worth it seeing as Phantom was continuing.

"If it is a natural portal you should find it and close it as soon as you can, an electric discharge should do the trick on it but if it's an insane maniac controlling ghosts, you're gonna have to stop him and then squash all the ghost back into the ghost zone." Danny finished with a light yawn.

"You're being awfully cooperative Phantom." Agent O stated with a raised eyebrow. Danny smirked lightly.

"Just because I want to die that doesn't mean the whole world has to die with me, good luck with that invasion by the way." Danny gave a sad smile, before the nurse returned to get him. The restraints were pulled back into place and he was injected with the special drug that all the patients at Jump Asylum were injected with to keep them subdued.

The last thing he saw before black took over was Robin staring at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. Review please.<strong>


End file.
